Not a hard decision
by puddingcup00
Summary: At the end of the meeting, heading home after everyone else has left, Russia has a little run with America and China, one he doesn't like. He runs to Germany for help but, instead falls in love with the German. May be a rape fic. Uke Russia First Fanfiction criticism welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps this is my first fanfiction and I would really like some tips on how good or bad my writing is. Criticism is welcome, but not flames. P.S. It's uke Russia Enjoy**

Russia quietly walked down the hallway of the hotel, looking behind himself every few seconds. He'd been doing so since he'd left the meeting room. He and Germany were making plans on a personal, but professional meeting. Germany had asked Russia to meet him,(blushing I might add) which he agreed to with a fake childish grin. Once Germany left, Russia was bombarded by both China and America.

"Bye Germany!" Russia said in false happiness, as soon as Germany was out of sight he let down his happy mask. Russia sighed,_This is starting to get ridiculous i don't think I can keep it up anymore_,he thought. He turned to grab his things, to see America standing right there. _Not this again, he's more obsessive than Belarus._He inwardly sighed, America had been stalking him, for quite some time, and Russia was getting tired of pretending he didn't know. Russia's smile was back up immediately, "Privyet Amerika, what are you still doing here? I thought you left with England, da?" "Well I could ask you the same..." America smirked, stalking around Russia like a predator would prey. "I was just talking to Germany, so I'll be taking my leave now..." Russia grabbed his things and turned to leave, but... couldn't because China was right there and very close. _Something is very wrong here..._ "Why would you want to leave Ru-ru?" China leaned into Russia's face.

Russia blushed at the close proximity, "Hello to you too China". Russia backed away to get a distance between himself and China, and ended up bumping right into America. America saw this as a chance and placed his hands on the Russian's hips. Russia's blush grew even darker,"A-amerika what are you doing?" America pulled down his scarf and breathed on Russia's neck, the bulge in his pants growing even bigger to the smell of vodka and pine trees. "Y'know how you're always saying 'Become one with Mother Russia' well I'd love to become one with you right now." Russia shivered, "Amerika I think you misread me, I only meant becoming a big family." He was starting to get uncomfortable now. "What better way is there to start a family, than with the mother and father" America practically purred. China moved closed and began to grind himself against the Russian. Russia's breath hitched at the sensation. China gripped Russia's small hands, holding them at his sides, kissing the other side of his neck.

"A-ah..." Russia moaned when America's hand went from his hip, to his half-hard member, massaging it slightly. Russia had realized the noise he made, and got a hold on the situation, "W-wait stop! What are you doing!?" Russia began to struggle when the grips on his body began to tighten. "Don't fight me Russia, don't fight us" China said in a seductive voice, with that they began to remove Russia's big overcoat, showing his very thin form. "You should stop hiding this, you have a very sexy body, aru~" Russia blushed deeply and began to struggle even harder, desperately trying to get away. Russia saw their in intentions now, how could he not, when America's erection was pressing against his lower back. "Would ya quit your strugglin' already!" America snapped. Upon hearing the sound of China's pants unzipping, Russia struggled even harder than before, breaking out of their grasps. Russia used all of his strength to violently throw China into America, hearing startled gasps and grunts. Not waiting until they saw him, Russia dashed out of the meeting room. Russia could hear the angry shouts and calls after him, but didn't bother to look behind himself, knowing it was better not to. He heard the footsteps that were getting closer, Russia pressed his legs even harder. _Why is this happening to me!? _

Russia wasn't sure how long he was running for, but he didn't bother stopping, he didn't feel safe yet. Throughout his still frantic mind, Russia was counting down all the places he could go to for the night, in the end, it was Germany's place that seemed the safest. Russia looked around, where he was, slowing down into a slow jog. Russia noticed that he was still in America(that being where the last meeting was), and went to the nearest fast food restaurant. After going inside, he pulled out his cellphone and called Germany. After about three rings Germany picked up, "Hello?" "Uh, Hi Germany it's me Russia, I know this is sort notice, but can I come over to your place?" "May I ask why?"Germany answered with another question. "Um... can I tell you when I get there, I don't want to say this in public"Russia nibbled on his lip, almost flinching when his voice wavered noticeably. "Ja, ja when are you going to be here?" "In about five-minutes, please unlock the door before I get there, I want to be in there as soon as possible"Russia said while looking behind himself, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. "Oh okay then see you then," Germany replied rather confusedly. "See you then" Russia hung up, looking around himself once more. He quickly left, and left to Germany's hotel. Almost exactly the time he said over the phone, Russia was at Germany's doorstep, stepping inside.

Germany looked up from the book he was holding, to see Russia closing and locking the door behind him. He closed the book and sat up from his slightly slouched position. "So, are you going to tell me why you called me in the middle of the night?"He said in a stern tone. Russia squirmed under the cold gaze. _Something is off about Russia,_ Germany thought. Then he figured it out, "Russia you are not smiling, is something wrong?" "Well that's what I came over here for, y-you're the only person I can trust..." Russia looked as though he was going to cry soon. "A-amerika tried t-to rape me" 


	2. Let Me Help You

**Soo... I realised that my last chapter wasn't the best, but I do plan to redo it in the near future so don't worry your heads off my pretties.I am happy that I got two reviews, not gonna lie when I say I was hoping for more, but that's okay. I can live with it. I noticed, also that Russia was a little OOC, sorry. Anyway on with story.**

Germany stared in shock at Russia, had he just heard him correctly? Russia had turned into a sobbing mess on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest, folding his arms on them, whole body shaking. _How could I let that happen I should have fought back, just because I acted like the strongest country in the world didn't necessarily mean I was... _"I'm so pathetic..." He muttered, while lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Germany walk over to him. Germany softly put his hand on Russia's shoulder, who jumped at the sudden contact. "Don't worry, I will protect you, no one will hurt you anymore. You are safe here" Germany cooed, with a caring expression. Russia looked up at him with big, watery violet eyes, Germany had never seen him so small before, as though a child. "But I shouldn't need protection, I should be able to protect myself..."

Germany frowned, all of it going too fast for him to process, "There's nothing wrong about accepting someone's help." Russia sent Germany a glare that would give kids nightmares for weeks, "There is a problem with me accepting your help Germany, I should be able to handle a couple of countries. Especially Amerika." Russia stood up to leave, when Germany's stern tone caught him by surprise. "Like I said before there is absolutely nothing wrong with accepting someone's help, okay? I've taken help plenty of times before this, and if I were to need it again I would take it, so please let me protect you!" It was common knowledge to all the other countries, except Russia, that Germany liked him, may even be in love with him.

Russia looked at Germany with wide lovely violet eyes, he looked at the floor with flushed cheeks, "Fine, but just this once after this I will train and become stronger I am tired of being so weak, da?" Russia looked up with a determined look, which for some reason made Germany smile. "Okay, now that that's over with, it's a bit late, we should sleep, have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?" Russia shook his head, "No I'm not hungry." Russia was lying because his stomach quickly protested with a loud growl. Germany chuckled, "I will make some bratkartoffeln*... if that is okay for you?" Russia nodded. "Good, I will get started, please make yourself at home." With that Germany went into the kitchen. Russia stood up and sat down on the couch, actually taking in the interior design of Germany's dining room. It was colored with deep reds, fine creams, and a few ebonies. He also saw a lot of pictures on the wall, some of Germania, Holy Roman Empire, and Ancient Rome, but mainly of Feliciano, Kiku, Gilbert, and Ludwig himself. But, Russia noticed that was 1 or 2 pictures of him, he looked at one very closely. _ I remember this, France threw a party and all countries were invited, it was at one of France's amusement parks._

FLASH BACK

_Russia grinned in excitement as Ukraine led him towards the merry-go-round. "After this can we go on _that?_" Russia asked pointing at the ferris wheel. "Of course!" Ukraine giggled. They didn't have to wait in line for very long, and were soon on the merry-go-round. At first it started of slow but it gradually sped up, making Ukraine and Russia laugh in pure joy. After getting off, they headed for the ferris wheel, but ran into the Axis Powers along the way. Or more specifically, Italy ran into Russia. "Owww..." Both Russia and Italy said simultaneously. "Oh! Are you okay, Russia? " Germany asked, completely ignoring Italy's well-being. "Da, I am fine no need to worry." Ukraine helped him up and Russia smiled, making Germany blush. "I'm sorry Italy doesn't pay attention to where he's going and normally ends up hurting himself or others." Germany babbled, to which Russia rose an eyebrow. "Germany, it's okay, both me and Italy are fine, da?" "Ve~" Italy agreed. Russia and Ukraine continued towards the ferris wheel. "Wait, where are you going?" Italy asked._

"_We were heading over to the ferris wheel, did you want to join us?" Ukraine answered, to which Russia groaned silently.* "Yes, we'd love to, since Italy has been pestering us about it." Russia groaned louder, but it went unheard, because of the crowd. They all went on the ride together, and since it was six per carriage, France joined them, too, switching between flirting with Ukraine and Russia, who both were annoyed at this point, and so was Germany(Jealous much XP). Russia looked out the carriage window and smiled, then giggled, enjoying the view completely. Everyone, except Ukraine, stared in awe, never before hearing such a sound come from the nation, well a real one anyway. As Russia looked out the window, Japan had a perfect view of the smile, so he took a picture. _

_He must've given Germany a copy, _Russia thought. Germany cleared his throat, snapping Russia out of his reverie. Russia flushed, "Sorry..." Germany smiled, "It's okay, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." Germany led Russia into the kitchen. They sat down at the fine table, said grace, and began to eat. "Germany this is really good, thank you for letting me stay here, and cooking for me," He smiled,"No need to thank me, you are a guest so I shall treat you properly."

After dinner, Germany showed Russia the spare room he had, "Here's where you'll be sleeping, the bathroom's across the hall and my room is inside of my study, which is down the hallway. If you need anything that's where I'll be, just knock first." Russia tiredly nodded, "Okay." Russia went in the room and closed the door. He was about to take off his coat, when he realised it wasn't there. Panic came over his features rather quickly, _Oh no, please tell me I didn't leave it there! _He opened the door and looked frantically around the kitchen and dining room. _Calm down, Russia... There's another meeting tomorrow and I'll get it then_, Russia thought, trying to calm himself down. He went back to his room, trying to sleep, but it was fruitless. 

About two or three hours later, Russia eyes drifted closed, into a nightmare induced sleep. He woke up two-hours later, drenched in cold sweat. Well when you're dreaming about the ones, you once trusted trying to rape and murder you, I'm pretty sure you would, too. Russia got out of bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table. _4:32 AM. _Russia left his room, and quietly tip-toed to Germany's, mind hazy with sleep. He knocked on the study door, after hearing nothing, he went straight in. Inside the study was a desk covered in papers, a bookshelf and another door, which Russia assumed to be Germany's room. Thinking Germany to be asleep, he walked right in there, too. He saw Ludwig sleeping peacefully in his bed, turned on his side. Russia tentatively stepped over to Germany, shaking him awake. "Huh...? Oh! Russia, what is it that you need?" Germany sleepily asked. "I-I had a-a nightmare, could I sleep with you" Germany had never before seen Russia look so vulnerable, he lifted up his side of the blanket and scooted over.

Russia crawled into the bed and quickly fell back to sleep, not having anymore nightmares. Germany turned over and wrapped his arms around Russia, who as sleeping, and pulled him close, more content then ever. It was probably the best sleep either one had had in a long time.

**Awww... wasn't that just adorable! Everybody needs some fluff every once in awhile. I hope I did better in this chapter than in my last. Please remember Russia was very tired and if he was in his right state of mind he probably wouldn't have asked Germany if he could sleep with him, not that way you perves. But, anyway the * meant I was going to explain what it was (not like you didn't already know that) Bratkartoffeln is a simple, but popular dish known throughout Germany. It's fried potatoes, often served with bacon or onions. The reason Russia was acting like that was, because he doesn't get to spend a lot of time with Ukraine, being separated by her boss and all, so he wanted it to just be himself and Ukraine.**

**Well, that's about it, Please R&R! **

**Pudding~**


End file.
